Loyal To The Honest
by KnoxEmerald
Summary: Applejack is feeling down. It's effecting her work effort. Can a certain rainbow pegasus lend a helping hoof. This is a sequel to "Of Apples and Magic."
1. A Helping Hoof

The morning at Sweet Apple Acres started out the same. Applejack, the earth pony caretaker of the farm, set out to do some applebucking. "Aw consarnit what the hay is wrong with me?" Applejack stated after her third attempt to buck all the apples out of one of the many trees. This has been a reoccurring theme for the past few days. It had started since she stepped aside and let Trixie proclaim her love for Twilight Sparkle, her performance on the farm had fallen dramatically. She wasn't upset that they were together. She just couldn't help but feel lonely. "Come on AJ, ya gotta pull yerself together". She heaved a heavy sigh and stared out across her beautiful orchard. She then caught a glimpse of a rainbow streak across the sky. A sight that could only be the sign of The Fastest Young Flier in Equestria!

The cause of the rainbow streak quickly made a turn and looked to be heading right towards Applejack, "Here we go" Applejack said as she braced for the all too familiar impact. With a loud crash the rainbow streak slammed on the ground just a few inches away from Applejack. Impressively enough, the cyan pegasus that created the rainbow streak had landed on all four hooves, a hard feat at that speed. The wind was just now catching up with her, as it blew downward and across the field.

"Sup, AJ long time no see!" the cyan Pegasus gave Applejack a broad grin, which was returned with a tip of Applejack's hat. The Pegasus known as Rainbow Dash trotted over to one of the apples and picked it up, "First one is always free for friends right?" A nod was the only answer she needed before devouring the juicy red apple.

Applejack stifled a laugh as she watched her friend destroy the defenseless apple with just a few bites. Flying at that speed must take it out on ones stomach. "What brings ya to mah orchard, Rainbow?" Applejack questioned her friend.

Rainbow had just finished her apple with a big gulp and gave a heartfelt smile, "To hang out with you of course! You're way overdue for some Rainbow Dash time. I'm starting to miss ya!" She had an eager expression that started to fall when compared to Applejack's own expression.

Applejack was giving a small frown, "Ah'm sorry, sugarcube. ah've still got some applebuckin' ta do." She exclaimed with another half enthused buck to the same apple tree. Her result was only a few more apples. The tree was only half bare now. This was sign enough to Rainbow that something was wrong.

"What was that AJ? I've seen you clear trees bigger than this with just one kick." Rainbow had questioned her with tone mixed with seriousness and concern. "You need more time off than I thought. You're hanging with me Applejack, and I'm not taking no for an answer!" Rainbow began to stare down her earth pony friend.

Rainbow was the only one who could be as stubborn as Applejack.

Applejack returned the stare, but started to break with a small smile, "Yer not gonna leave until I agree to hang out are ya"?

"Nope" was Rainbows only reply.

Applejack looked to the half bare tree. This wasn't how she worked. Maybe Rainbow Dash was right. Maybe she needed a day to just have fun and clear her head. It didn't take much more convincing, "Alright, Rainbow, ya win." Applejack stated with a defeated tone.

Rainbow Dash was already rejoicing in the air about her small victory. She flew back down next to Applejack, "I promise you won't regret this! I mean who regrets time with The Fastest Flier in Equestria anyway?" She gave a slight nudge to Applejack at the last statement which was returned along with a smile from AJ.

Their day started with a swim in one of the small lakes in Ponyville. With the two of them being so competitive, it was inevitable when the playful swim turned into a full on race to each side of the lake. A winner was never determined. It was more about the fun anyway.

Later, Applejack took some time to lay in the fields as Rainbow Dash showed off some of her latest tricks. She had greatly improved since her time in the Young Fliers Competition. She could pull off the sonic rainboom with ease. She was also able to control her speed without pulling off the sonic rainboom which resulted in some lightning fast tricks with a bright streak of rainbow creating all kinds of neat shapes and patterns. She landed next to Applejack with her chest puffed out and a smug expression, "What did you think of that?".

Applejack got to her hooves and gave a small grin, "Ah just don't get it." Her expression and tone were very nonchalant about the whole display. Not giving Rainbow Dash any feedback.

Rainbow Dash scowled a little brought herself closer to Applejack's face, "You didn't get WHAT!" Rainbow was almost fuming.

The expression on Applejack's face slowly broke into a sly smile, "Ah don't get how yer not already in th' Wonderbolts." A slight show of her tongue had made it clear that getting Rainbow Dash mad over nothing was the primary objective. The result was a stern tackle that ended up in a wrestling match. Once again, there was no winner.

Finally, as the sun began to set, the two ponies were sitting down to eat at Sugar Cube Corner. No other sweets and treats compared to the lovely confections made here. The two chowed down, obviously fatigued by the days activities. Each bite they took was like heaven on a pastry. They were soon joined by none other than the Sugar Cube Chef herself, Pinkie Pie. She was an energetic earth pony with a fuel source of sweets and parties. She bounced to meet them and began to chat up a storm, "Did you guys like the sweets? Because I worked really hard on them, well I work hard on all my creations, but I just had to make sure they were great for some of my best friends in all of Ponyville!" The two were very used to Pinkie Pie's overly energetic attitude and agreed that the meal was wonderful.

Applejack slouched with her had tipped downward, "Ah think ah've needed this for quite the while. Things have been a little stressful lately since..." She stammered at the end of her sentence, only to have Pinkie burst in.

"You mean since Trixie and Twilight started dating and made you feel like you were not good enough for anyone, because I think that is so not true. You are like the-" Her mouth was clamped shut by Rainbow's hooves.

Rainbow looked to Applejack, "Hold on a minute. Did you have a thing or something for Twilight? or...please don't tell me it was Trixie." She was obviously out of the loop on the whole situation.

A nervous sweat dripped down Applejack's face, "It ain't for Trixie. I...did sort of have a crush on Twilight...but I didn't tell anypony. How did ya'll find out Pinkie?" The pink pony just a gave a shrug as her muzzle was still locked up by Rainbow's hooves. "Ah'll tell you the details on the way back to the farm." Applejack had started towards her home, soon to be followed by Rainbow Dash. The pink pony felt she may have said to much and felt it better to give them some space.

The walk home was a long one as Applejack had told her about all that happened. She explained how she just felt her attraction was just a crush, where as she could feel Trixie's feelings were much deeper. She wouldn't feel right if she didn't back down. The end result however, just made her feel lonely and kind of worthless.

Rainbow Dash had to bud in at this point, "I can see why you did that, AJ. I think I would do the same in the situation you were in, but don't ever think you're not worth sompony's time." Rainbow was giving one of her rare serious looks. "You were one of my first, and certainly best friends, AJ. I don't ever want to hear you talk like that".

Applejack felt a little guilty about not talking to Rainbow sooner about the whole situation. Ponies go to their friends when they need a shoulder, and there was nopony more loyal to a friend than Rainbow Dash.

"Ah appreciate you talkin' to me Rainbow, I think I needed this day more than anything." The two shared a heartfelt smile. Soon to be interrupted by some small laughter from Rainbow Dash.

"I just can't believe you had a thing for _Twilight_!" Rainbow Dash was now on the ground from laughter. "You know she wouldn't be able to keep up with you, AJ".

Applejack couldn't help but laugh at the truth of Rainbow's last statement. Though, it didn't excuse her from a quick wrestle for laughing at her. The two were at it again trying to prove who was stronger. Applejack was in thought as this went on. _"Maybe she is right though, maybe I should look for somepony more like me. Somepony like..."_ Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt herself now pinned by the cyan pegasus.

"Oh Yeah! Who's the champ?" her victory was soon cut short but a powerful buck from the orange earth pony.

"Ya just got lucky." Applejack stated as she rose to her hooves. She landed a hoof to Rainbow who was impressively bucked a few feet away. "I do feel a whole lot better though. Thanks fer that, Rainbow."

Rainbow quickly trotted to a tree full of apples and pointed to it with her hooves, "Prove to me that you are better." Her grin very apparent.

Applejack picked up on what she was saying and walked over to the apple tree. With one swift buck and a loud crack the tree began to rain down all of its apples. Applejack puffed out her chest trying to mimic Rainbows usual boasting stance, "How's that fer proof".

It was now Rainbow displaying that nonchalant expression, "ah just don't get it." She was now trying her best to be an Applejack doppelganger. Applejack already got where this was going.

"Didn't get WHAT!" Applejack shouted half joking half serious to the cyan Pegasus.

"Why you didn't come to me sooner." Rainbow responded with a small smile.

Applejack wasn't fully expecting that response. A slight blush showing across her features, "Ah don't know why, sugarcube, but ah'll be kickin' mahself for not finding your help sooner".

Rainbow gave her a friendly nuzzle and then took to the sky. "I'll be here anytime you need me, AJ. I am the Element of Loyalty after all!" With that she was gone. Applejack watched her leave until she was no longer visible.

She then started back to the farmhouse. She would owe big mac for making him do all the work today. She wasn't concerned about it though, she was much too happy from today's events. She went to her room and headed strait for bed. She quickly fell asleep. Reliving the rainbow filled events all throughout the night.

* * *

><p>This is a sequel to my last story. I got most votes for Rainbow Dash. So, Rainbow Dash it is! Hope you all enjoy. More chapters to come later!<p> 


	2. Advice From A Pink Party Pony

Celestia's sun had started its rise over all of Ponyville. Sunlight started to cover over the farm of Sweet Apple Acres. It began to shine through the window of the farmhouse, reaching a now empty bed that was still slightly warm from the owner's body heat. Applejack was already out to greet the beautiful morning. She made her way to some of the trees that were ready to be harvested, her thoughts on the dreams from last night.

With a mighty buck to the center of the apple tree, Applejack had started her harvest off strong as all the apples fell from the tree with ease, "Looks like ah'm back ta mah old self!" the orange earth pony exclaimed proudly. She owed her restored power to that rainbow pegasus, Rainbow Dash. She thought about how she could repay her for helping her out so much. Her thoughts were once again rushed back to her dreams from the previous night. All of her dreams were about her day with Rainbow Dash. She felt her self smile at the imagery painted in her mind, though something seemed a little...off.

Applejack stopped her work for a minute to think about the farfetched feeling she got when she recalled her dreams. Her dreams seemed to have focused more on Rainbow Dash then the events them self. She could see them swimming in her dream, but the all around focus seemed to be on Rainbow. Applejack dismissed the feeling and started off to the next tree. As she started her signature buck to the tree she chuckled to herself, "So ah was thinkin' about Rainbow in mah dreams. Why if'n ah didn't know any better, ah would say ah have a crush on Rainbow" Applejack's eyes shot wide open at her half joking realization.

AJ sat there, deep in her own thoughts. Her realization slowly seeping in, "A crush on...Rainbow?" She felt her face flush a bright red. She had to look around to see if anyone was around to see her bright display. Luckily, she was the only soul on the orchard. Her mind flooded with images and memories of the Rainbow maned Pegasus. She had felt an attraction towards Twilight, but this was something much deeper. It felt like less of a crush and more like longing, need, full blown love to put it in the simplest of terms. She wanted to kick herself for not realizing any of this earlier.

She had finished her round of work much faster than her previous days. She had the rest of the day to herself. She couldn't talk to Rainbow Dash in her current state. She wanted a clear mind before she would even consider telling Rainbow how she feels. She was a mix of too many emotions. Part of her felt like running to the nearest mountain top and proclaiming her love of the cyan pony to the skies above. The other part of her wanted to hide away until her shaken nerves were settled. She agreed to herself that she had to talk to someone about it.

Rarity would probably understand, but was a little too much of a gossip. Twilight and Trixie were still out of town. Fluttershy always seemed to be a one sided conversation, so getting advice from her didn't seem wise. The only remaining option was Pinkie Pie. Normally, any advice from the pink party pony would be a little off hoof and would usually result in a party, but Applejack knew if anyone could keep a secret it washer.

The moment Applejack set hoof in sugarcube corner, her nose was flooded with the sweet mouth watering scents of bakery delights. After a days work, there was no way she wouldn't be able to shell out a few bits for one of Sugarcube Corners famous cupcakes. She sat down at a nearby table and scarfed down her colorful confection happily. She was soon joined by a pink blur that took the form of Pinkie Pie. The sudden burst of pink startled Applejack enough to almost make her choke, but she held strong and swallowed the rest of her treat.

Pinkie Pie started off on her usual babble, "Hi, Applejack! I didn't think I would see you here today, well I never really expect to see you here because you're always working at that farm of yours so it's always hard to expect when you're gonna swing my way, but that's what makes your visits so fun!" Applejack sat there quietly waiting for her to finish her maelstrom of a greeting. Waiting for a break in her constant talking to push through her own statement.

"It's nice ta see ya too, Pinkie" Applejack fiddled with her hooves until she could muster the strength to ask Pinkie for advice, while at the same time, preparing herself for the whirlwind of blabber that would be sent her way in the process. "Ah kinda need ta talk ta ya in private, Pinkie. if'n that bein ok with yer employers" Applejack had finally managed to say to the pink earth pony.

A nod was the surprising response from Pinkie as she rose from her seat, "We can talk in my room upstairs if that helps, AJ." Pinkie was giving an expression that showed she cared. Her over enthused attitude now replaced with one that was willing to listen. Pinkie could sense that AJ needed a friend right now, and she was gonna be that shoulder AJ could rely on.

The two ascended the stairs and walked into Pinkie's brightly decorated room and sat down next to each other. Applejack was surprised at how attentive Pinkie had become. She felt it easier to talk about what was bothering her, "Thank ya fer listenin', Pinkie. I wanna tell you sumthin, but it has ta be a secret." She felt reassured that her secret would be safe, as Pinkie was already doing the motions of her signature Pinkie Pie Promise. A gesture that could hold a secret tighter than that of the royal vault in the sister's castle. AJ composed herself and looked Pinkie in the eyes as her words started to flow, "Ah think ah'm in love with..." She had come this far. she forced the rest of her statement out with some difficulty.

"Rainbow Dash".

The mane of the Pinkie Pie swirled and spiraled around in complete joy. Pinkie Shot up on her hind legs and clamped her hooves down on her muzzle with puffed up cheeks. Taking a moment, she released her own hooves from her mouth and gave a bright smile, "That's great, AJ! I knew somehow you two would end up together. I mean it's like too obvious. You two always seemed so perfect for each other! I can't believe it took this long for you to admit it. I was a little surprised when you had that crush on Twilight, but this seems much more fitting and now all of you can be happy!" Applejack was once again waiting for the talking storm to subside. After a few more excited exclamations, the pink party pony cocked to the side with a look of concern, "You haven't told her yet, have you?"

Applejack began to look down, the strain on her mind very apparent to Pinkie Pie, "That's the problem, sugarcube. ah don't know how to go about tellin' her how ah feel. ah'm afraid about how she will react...and if it will affect our friendship." A single tear dropped down Applejack's face. Her confession followed by all the doubts and worries had overwhelmed her.

Pinkie brought up Applejacks face with a small nuzzle. Her smile more reassuring than anything, "AJ, you're not the one to over think things! You just gotta tell her how ya feel. She is your friend, so there is no way Dashy is gonna abandon you! This is the Element of Loyalty we are talking about here." Pinkie's words brought a soft smile to Applejack's face. Sometimes the easiest answer came from the most unlikely source, and Pinkie Pie was by no means unintelligent.

After an hour of talking about everything and sharing a laugh or two, Applejack walked out of Sugarcube Corner, followed to the door by Pinkie Pie. Applejack felt like all her worries had been erased. Her mind was clear, and she had only a pink earth pony to thank for it, "Ah can't thank ya enough for helpin' me out, Pinkie. Ah don' think ah could ever repay ya." Applejack said with a tip of her hat. She chuckled to herself as she remembered she had spoken similar words to Rainbow Dash. Now, she was speaking these words because of Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie responded with a quick hug, "What are friends for? I know you'd do the same for me! You know you don't have to repay me, unless you wanna set me up on a date with Biggy Mac!" Pinkie gave her a sly smile. Applejack just couldn't stifle the laugh. The thought of those two just couldn't settle in her mind.

The two exchanged a final nuzzle and went on their ways. Applejack was heading to the farm to prepare herself for the confession she was going to make tomorrow. Pinkie was already setting up party supplies for the two soon to be lovers. Her confidence in the two knew no bounds.

Applejack had returned to the farm, feeling a new sense of relief. She was making her way inside when she caught glimpse of her red stallion brother. He looked to her with that signature half lidded gaze of his, "Sumthin' wrong sis?" He questioned with half enthused concern.

Applejack's gaze was a tad strange. She was trying to vision him in the company of Pinkie Pie. She could only see Pinkie talking his head off, his response a simple "Eeyup!" Her composure was broken as she burst into a roar of laughter and headed into the house. Big Mac only responded with a half gaze of confusion. He switched the wheat in his mouth from one side to the other and continued with his business.

That night, Applejack laid herself to bed with a soft smile. She happily awaited the dreams of the mare of her desires. She hoped for another night of rainbow filled happiness.


	3. Friends along the path

The morning sun was on its rise, this time greeted by an earth pony deep in her morning labor. Applejack had risen an hour early to finish up quickly today. She wanted to get to her main goal today, even if she was nervous and not fully sure how to go about confessing to Rainbow Dash.

She shook off those thoughts, now only thinking about the task ahead. Applejack still had a long way to go before she would have all the apples cleared. She let out a sigh before noticing the tall figure standing over her. She nearly jumped, but gave a sigh of relief when she realized it was only Big Mac.

The tall red stallion gave her an odd look as he began to notice how much she had done, "Yer up awful early sis" his half lidded gaze never faltering.

"Ah've got somewhere to be today, Big Mac" giving her current tree a hard buck, "so ah've got to finish this up quick an get to where ah need ta be!". She looked back at her brother who was now looking a little more serious.

"What could ya be doin' that'd be more importan' than yer work?" upon asking this, Big Mac felt he may have crossed a boundary, as he saw the expression of his little sister begin to soften.

Applejack turned away to hide her blush, which was very evident upon her cheeks. She spoke with her back turned, "Ah've...just got to meet someone today, okay?" She didn't turn back in fear of what her brother might say or do.

This was all Big Mac needed to hear, as he began nudging his sister away from the orchard, "Alright, then ya best not keep them waiting". His sister turned with a confused expression, only to meet his soft smile.

"Ah can't just leave again, Big Mac." she stamped her hoof a little, "this would be th' second time ah left ya to do th' work all by yerself!" Her explanation seemed to have no effect on the red earth pony.

"Look, if'n ya got somepony special ta meet, I ain't gonna pry." He waved a hoof at the orchard, "But, it's affectin' yer work. Some of these ere' trees still got a few apples on em." He averted his gaze slightly, "If'n ya wanna make it up to me. Ah don't know introduce me to that friend o' yers...the pink one." Luckily, his blush was hidden by his red coat.

Applejack wanted to ask about what he had just said, but the look he was giving her was saying not to ask any further. She gave her big brother a slight nuzzle and headed towards her friend's house in the sky. Big Mac was a pony of little words, but he was a kind pony at heart.

With each step, Applejack could feel the nervousness in her begin to rise. Her pace had slowed down dramatically. At the rate she was going now, it would be a miracle if she made it to Rainbow Dash's place by nightfall. She felt herself slow to a stop, head hung low. She had started to wonder if she could go through with this. She had enough bravery to face down Nightmare Moon herself, but when it came to this sort of business she just wasn't in her field. She had almost turned back, but was stopped by an all too familiar voice.

"Applejack, why do you look so down?" The owner of the voice was none other than The Great and Powerful Trixie. "You look like you are about to turn tail, is everything ok?" Trixie had trotted to Applejack's side.

"Ah see ya made it back ta Ponyville" her tone was weak. "Where is Twilight?"

Trixie gave a slight smile, "she is at the library. She decided to shorten the walk back with her beloved teleportation spell." Trixie had given Applejack a slight nudge. "Trixie cannot thank you enough for what you did, but you are avoiding my question." Trixie had hardened her gaze. "What is the matter, Applejack?"

Applejack couldn't meet Trixie's gaze and could only speak to the ground, "Ah'm about ta ask someone special something, but ah don't think ah can do it." Applejack's head remained slumped down to the ground. Her tone sounded defeated. It was a tone Trixie was not going to stand for. With a spark of her horn, Trixie had lifted Applejack's hat high into the air. The orange earth pony was now glaring at the show mare, "What do ya think yer doin? You of all ponies know how much mah hat means to me." Applejack was almost ready to charge at Trixie, but the thought was quickly dismissed when her hat was returned to her head.

Trixie expected the look of confusion she was getting. "That is right, Applejack. I do know how much that hat means to you. It is very valuable to you, yet you choose to keep it with you despite the things that could happen to it." Applejack's confusion was only getting worse at this point. "What Trixie is trying to say is that hat of yours is special to you, so of course you want to have it with you. I can share that feeling." Trixie was now gesturing to her own hat.

"Ah don't quite follow what yer gettin' at, Trixie." Applejack's head was cocked to one side, a minor improvement from facing the ground. "What does this have to do with mah problem?"

Trixie shook her head, "Dear, if you are running away and keeping yourself from telling that special someone something important. Is that really being fair to her and yourself?"

Applejack took a step towards Trixie, "Ah am just afraid that what ah say might mess things up." Her gaze once again acquainted itself with the soil below.

Trixie could understand full well where she was coming from. She had gone through this thought process not too long ago. Now, it was her turn to help Applejack. "You wear your hat, when a storm could easily blow it away. In short, you take the risk, Applejack." She watched as her earth pony friend began to realize what she was saying. "Take this risk, Applejack. If this person is truly special, then she won't abandon you." A smile grew on Trixie's face as she watched Applejack raise herself with a renewed look of confidence.

Applejack was looking ahead towards her destination, and then looked to Trixie, "Thank ya kindly. Ah don't know what ah would be doing right now if not fer you."

Trixie waved a hoof dismissively, "Trixie is just repaying the favor, dear." Her smile had become a grin, "Now don't keep Rainbow Dash waiting." A little part of her rejoiced when Applejack's shocked grin revealed that her guess was correct.

"Ah didn't tell ya who it was…" Applejack recollected her conversation with Trixie for an answer. It was all in vain, until Trixie spoke up.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is talented in the ways of observation, and…well Rainbow is the only one that lives this way." Trixie finished with a slight chuckle.

Applejack blushed a little, wondering how she didn't think of that. She gave Trixie a nod of thanks and started towards her destination. Trixie watched her go. Glad that her friends pace was faster than what she had seen. She wished her luck in silence before going on her way.

Applejack had finally arrived at the house made of clouds. She always admired how wondrous Rainbow's house looked. She couldn't imagine an elevated lifestyle, though. With one loud shout, the Rainbow colored mare was down to meet her earth pony friend.

Rainbow Dash gave a thorough stretch, as it was still relatively early, "Hey, AJ!" Rainbow greeted with a sleepy smile. "What brings ya to my place?"

Applejack had taken a few moments to really focus on Rainbow's features. From her long rainbow colored tail, to her strong rose colored eyes. She felt she was admiring everything about Rainbow Dash twice as much now. She inhaled deeply and let her words flow, "Rainbow there is something I want to tell you…but not here. Can you meet me at the special place at the farm?"

Rainbow had a mix of confusion and worry upon hearing the sudden question, but if it had to be asked at their special place, it had to be important. "Of course, AJ I'll meet you there in an hour." Rainbow gave her best smile, though truthfully she wasn't sure what to expect.

"Ah know it's sudden, sugarcube" Applejack's smile was genuine. "It's just something I wanna tell you in private." She tried her best to hide her blush and hurriedly turned around to head back to the farm, "See ya there!"

Rainbow Dash was, to say the least, a little oblivious. She gave it a dismissive shrug and flew back to her house in the clouds for a quick nap before her new appointment.

Applejack truly didn't want to tell her right there. She wanted her confession to be in an area a little more special to her. She spent the rest of her walk trying to piece which words she would speak to Rainbow together. Deep in her mind, she knew that this wouldn't come out the way she wants them to.

After the walk she ascended a solitary hill with only one tree upon it. She sat next to the tree and thought to herself about how she was going to confess her feelings. She looked up at the tree. This was the perfect spot in her mind. After all, it was the spot where it all began.


	4. Reflection and Decision

_Applejack studied the tree that stood before her. She looked at every apple on this particular tree, studied how tall it was and wondered how much power she would need to get every apple off of this tree. Soon, she would be an applebucker._

_She didn't want to wait. She knew that applebucking was her destiny. Who was she to deny her destiny's calls because of the minor distraction known as age? She turned around and readied her hind leg. Before she even kicked, she felt the entire tree shake; a small downpour of apples followed the unknown impact._

_Applejack just looked bewildered as to what caused the apples to fall. She found her answers at the sound of a small groaning coming from behind the tree. She circled around the tree to find a young cyan Pegasus, "Darn, I almost had it that time." the Pegasus stated rubbing her head with her hoof._

_"What in tarnation were ya tryin' ta do?" Applejack questioned the cyan Pegasus, startling her in the process. Applejack's tone was not harsh. It was more along the lines of curious and worried. She offered a hoof to the grounded Pegasus._

_After taking a moment to get her head strait, she accepted Applejack's hoof and started to puff out her chest as she rose to her hooves, "I was workin' on a new move. One day i'm gonna be one of the Wonderbolts!" the cyan Pegasus looked proudly on as Applejack tried to stifle a laugh._

_"Well, uh future Wonderbolt looks like ya need ta practice a little more." Applejack gestured to the cracked bark on the tree she had collided with. She smiled at the now sheepish grin the Pegasus was giving, "Mah name is Applejack. Don't suppose ya got a name do ya?"_

_"My name is Rainbow Dash! And uh, sorry about your tree." Her awkward smile had once again returned as she held out a hoof to Applejack. She felt a little more at ease when Applejack had accepted her hoof shake, "So is this your farm? The apples look delicious!"_

_Applejack smiled proudly, "Yep! This ere' is mah farm. I'm gonna be an applebucker one day!" She noticed Rainbow Dash hungrily staring at some of the apples. She picked one of the recently fallen apples and tossed it to Rainbow Dash, "First one is always free...fer friends."_

_Since that day, those two ponies had become the best of friends. They grew with the trees, but their friendship grew the most._

Applejack had finally opened her eyes after her calm reflection. Those memories were what drove her to say what she wanted to. She glanced over at the special tree. Rainbow Dash' impact still shone brightly on the tree. Applejack always saw it as the birthplace of their friendship. She wanted this to be the place of her confession, in hopes that it would also be the birthplace of their love.

Applejack expelled a sigh and closed her eyes. Her nerves were calmed for the moment. Then, it happened. She felt that all too familiar gust of wind, the slowed down flapping of wings, and the soft sound of settling hooves. Her nerves were now kicked into overdrive, but she had waited far too long for that to stop her. "Hey, Rainbow" Applejack had a soft smile on her face. It was now or never.

Rainbow was looking a little puzzled, but returned the greeting all the same. "You said there was something you wanted to tell me? Is everything ok?" Even though she wasn't showing it, Rainbow Dash was worried that that something was wrong more than anything else.

"Nothing is wrong, Rainbow" Applejack assured her "Ah just wanted to tell ya somethin' ah realized a few days ago, well, ah think ah've always known…but" Now was the common moment where the confessor starts to lose their words. Applejack had had enough of that for one lifetime. She was ready to tell her everything. "It's just..ah..ah think yer really wonderful, Rainbow Dash." She made no attempts to hide her blush as she continued. "Yer always there for yer friends, yer always so brave. So ah wanted to say…" This was the moment she was prepared for, however the receiving end of the confession did not seem so prepared.

Rainbow Dash took a few steps back, tears in her eyes, "Applejack…I've gotta go." She didn't feel herself lift off the ground. It almost felt like she was just floating away. The words Applejack spoke had dawned on her and the realization was clear. She wasn't ready to hear those words, not yet. She took to the air and looked back at the now worried and tear stricken earth pony, "I'll be back I promise…just…wait for me." With that she was off, tears flowing like rampant streams.

Applejack just watched as her hearts desires faded farther away from her sight. She did as she was told and just laid down where it all began. Part of her felt like her world had just shattered. The other part thought about the words her friends had told her. How no matter what, Rainbow Dash would not abandon her. As much as it pained her to do so, she questioned if her friends words were true. They didn't feel true right now.

The soft cool breeze of Rainbow's house was a nice change of temperature from the harsh wind resistance she felt as she fled from that scene. She was not proud of her reaction to Applejack's confession, and her mind was screaming at her to go back and apologize. She knew she couldn't, not yet. She had to figure out how she really felt. Or at least get her head strait enough. Rainbow Dash was never really good at this type of stuff, but she had never had a reaction like that. Her gaze met with the clouded floor of her house.

"Why did I run from her?"

In truth, Rainbow Dash had always wanted this moment to happen. She was very attracted to Applejack for multiple reasons. Rainbow had always thought that Applejack wouldn't see her that. She was ok with that, just as long as they could be friends. Now, when she finally got the words she had dreamed of many times, she fled.

"Why?"

She already knew the answer. Applejack was everything Rainbow admired. She was beautiful, kind, independent, everything that she could look for in a lover and in a rival. When she compared herself to Applejack, the answer became very clear. She ran from Applejack because she didn't feel _worthy._

Frustration overtaking her, she went to her bed and flopped onto the cloudy paradise. She buried her face deep within the fluffy contents, "I shuffnt' haf to worry bout this. I'm onna ee a wonnerbolt" Her muffled statement into the clouds brought her no comfort. Becoming a wonderbolt had been her greatest dream, though when she compared it to being with Applejack; it just seemed feeble in comparison.

Her head rose with that small conclusion. What she felt for Applejack held more passion then becoming a wonderbolt! She felt a bold new confidence form inside her as her head cleared out all the foggy thoughts. She still felt unworthy of Applejack's love, but that wasn't going to stop her. She would _become_ worthy of Applejack's affection. She walked to the base of her cloud house, gazing at everything before her. In the distance, she saw the beauty that was Sweet Apple Acres. Every time she looked at it, she felt a warm glow surround her. It welcomed her, and she would not deny its invitation. The air around her was burst apart as she set off at rainboom speed to the place she should have never run from.

Celestia's Sun had started its decent, giving its greeting and farewell to the ascension of Luna's Moon. Rainbow Dash had begun to slow her speed as she loomed over the apple scented Sweet Apple Acres. She spotted her target, a small spot of orange lying next to a very important tree. A frown fell upon her face as she thought about how long she must have been waiting for her. She was such an amazing pony.

He landing had awoken the orange earth pony. Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash with a soft smile. Her face was matted with dried tears. That didn't matter much to her right now. All she cared about was that Rainbow had come back. It gave her hope, if only to keep their friendship. Applejack had tried to speak, only to be cut off by a slight raise of Rainbow's hoof. Applejack sat on her haunches intent on hearing what Rainbow had to say.

Rainbow Dash had taken a deep breath then met Applejack's soft gaze, "First, I wanna say sorry for taking off like that. It wasn't cool…at all." He focus couldn't stay on Applejack's eyes, as they feel to the ground "AJ, you're such an amazing pony and I am so lucky to meet somepony so..awesome." Applejack ears had perked at Rainbow calling somepony else 'Awesome'. "I think I know what you were trying to tell me and I just wanna say…" It was a rare sight to see Rainbow at a lack of words.

Applejack rose to her hooves, "Ah've been thinkin' and ah've decided that whatever you feel…ah just don't wanna loose our friendship." The tears were fighting their way through "Just promise me that alright. Promise me yer friendship, Rainbow no matter how you feel." The tears fell so freely, forming small sparkles in the evening dusk.

Rainbow Dash walked to her, taking a hoof to her muzzle to raise her head and meet her gaze, "Let me show you how I feel." Rainbow's eyelids began to fall as Applejack's quickly rose in surprise. Their lips pressed together in a silent wave of passion. It was the sweetest feeling that either of them would ever know. The moment seemed to last forever, which was more than satisfying for the two ponies. It was a mix of tears, love, and a passion that took much too long to be realized.

"Ah love you, Rainbow."

"I love you too, AJ."

The two ponies lay down together, their forms becoming one. The night sky had fallen upon the two lovers. They sat silently enjoying the beauty above them, warmed by each other's embrace. Applejack decided to finally break the silence, "This is perfect, Dashie."She let out a soft chuckle as she watched her lover's flustered reaction to her pet name.

"Heh heh…yeah. I can't believe how things turned out. To be honest, I don't think I really deserved your love…especially not after…" She buried her head into Applejack "How I reacted." She felt the vibration of Applejack as she was laughing.

Applejack lifted Rainbow's head up and gave her a warm nuzzle, "T'aint no one more deservin' of mah love, then you Rainbow. I promise." The two shared a soft smile as they looked back up to the night sky. The question still loomed in Applejack's head. She felt no harm in asking. "So what were you doing when ya left?"

"I was thinking about how important you were to me." Replied Rainbow.

Applejack laid her head over the back of Rainbow Dash, "What did ya come up with?"

Rainbow Dash smiled brightly, "That if it came down to it…I would quit the Wonderbolts for you…"

Applejack shot up to meet Rainbow Dash heartfelt gaze, understanding the importance of that statement. "Rainbow….ah can't believe you would do that…but if'n ya ever tried to quit the Wonderbolts I swear I would buck ya out of this orchard, ya hear!" The two shared a laugh that ended up in a wrestling match.

A small laugh reverberated in Big Mac's throat as he watched the two play in their bliss. He was just glad to see his little sister so happy. Luckily, he wouldn't have to explain this to Applebloom since she was sound asleep.

"aaww they are soooo cute together!" came the sudden voice of Pinkie Pie as she seemed to appear from nowhere. It gave the red stallion a bit of a startle, which is quite rare for a steed of his cool. Big Mac didn't question her sudden arrival and just joined in watching the two at play again.

"Eeyup."

That night, the two lovers lay underneath the. Luna's moon protectively watched over them as they slumber, both of them blissful with the others love.

-The End-

* * *

><p>I had a lot of fun making this! The ending to this story and the last kind of seem the same, but I kind of like that. I have a few more stories in my head, so I hope you'll keep tuned in to read some more! Reviews are always nice! Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
